gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Opal (Yellow Pearl
Opal is GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of Yellow Pearl and Amethyst (cheek gem). Appearance This Opal is incredibly tall with lilac colored skin. She possesses 4 arms and two pink-red eyes. She has a pointed nose, plump lips, sharp teeth, and moccasin hair tied back by a green band; pointed upwards like Yellow Pearl, while also frizzy and wild like Cheeky. Her outfit consist of a green, pink, and orange homeworld outfit featuring a blue diamond insignia on her chest, semi transparent blue sleeves, purple pants, yellow leggings, and green ballet shoes. Personality Nothing is know about Opal's personality yet. Abilities Opal possesses standard Gem abilities, which include bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, Blue Pearl, Pink Pearl, Amethyst, Amethyst (8XJ), and Amethyst (8XG), they form Opal. Gemology Gemstone Information * Opal is a hydrated form of silica, with no clear or defined shape. It has a water content which may range from 3 to 21% by weight, although it is usually between 6% and 10%. ** Because of its amorphous character, it is classed as a mineraloid, unlike the other crystalline forms of silica, which are classed as minerals. ** It is deposited at a relatively low temperature and may occur in the fissures of almost any kind of rock, being most commonly found with limonite, sandstone, rhyolite, marl, and basalt. * Opal can occur in many colors, including white, colorless, pale yellow, pale red, gray, brown and black. ** Diffraction can cause flashes of any color of the rainbow which can be seen in Opal's color play. ** Yellow, blue and green are most common, whereas violet, red and orange are the rarest colors seen through play of color. * 'Opalescence' should technically only be used to describe the optical effects seen in common opal. ** The name opal is probably derived from Sanskrit "upala", meaning "valuable stone" or from the Greek word "opallus" which means to see a change in color. ** 'Opalescence' is caused by the reflection of light and appears as a sheen of light, typically milky-bluish in color. ** Precious opal is known for its remarkable ability to diffract light, which results in rainbow-like colors that change with the angle of observation - known as 'play of color'. * Opal is said to stimulate originality and creativity, and to provide with spontaneity and flippancy; but also to promote inconstancy. ** It is thought that it can pick up the thoughts and feelings of people and amplify emotions. * Opal is a birthstone for those who are born in October. ** Opal is the national gemstone of Australia. ** As for the zodiac, it is regarded as the stone for Libra. * Opal is unique as it has the ability to fossilize unlike other gemstones. * Opal will fall apart or break if it is cut, it has been known to have a hard time "keeping itself together". Gemstones Gallery Cheeky.png|Opal's fusion dance. Category:A to Z Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Characters Category:Double Fusions Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Opals Category:Original Characters Category:Yellow Pearl Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Interpretations Category:Fusion Opals